guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twin Serpent Lakes
Twin Serpent Brothers Karlos, is today yet another my opinion is fact, anyone else's is just an assumption day? Not too long ago you insisted that Gate Guard Torin might very well be the same person as the bandit Torin, although there is no obvious link between the two except the name. Now I add a general note here, because of the pretty obvious resemblance in names, and I even add your favorite disclaimer term "It is believed ..." upfront, in order to make clear that this is NOT a known fact, but an assumption. And despite that you have the nerves to remove that note completely? I think I deserve a very good explanation for that. --Tetris L 05:09, 27 October 2005 (EST) :Please do not go personal with this. And please try to keep the discussion on factual and relevant terms. :a) I don't see what Torin has to do with this. Here, read what I said there: Talk:Gate Guard Torin. You are the one who wanted to say in the article that he is NOT (the article still says that), all I said was we should not say he is or is not. Did I advocate a note there that says he IS Torin the bandit? No, in fact, I don't even believe that he is. :b) Coming back to this. Same principle. Don't say the Twin Serpent Lakes ARE related to the Twin Serpent Mountains, don't say they AREN'T. We simply do not know. :c) As far as my own opinion. I think they have nothing to do what so ever with those mountains. I believe it has more to do with perhaps the drakes that live there or the shape of the lakes or the mountains being like two serpents. I don't believe they are named after that area in the underworld. :You think they are and I think they aren't and there is not an inkling of proof either way. My stand is consistent, if we do not know, we leave it until we know. --Karlos 05:39, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::Loathe though I am to try to be a voice of reason (I much prefer to be a voice or irony or voice or sarcasm), why don't we just stick in the line: It is unknown at this time if there is a link between the '''Twin Serpent Lakes' and the Twin Serpent Mountains of the Underworld.'' ::That way the information will be out there, so new people won't make random edits about it one way or the other and we aren't going out on a limb saying It Is or It Is Not. --Rainith 06:14, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::Well, I don't see the major difference between "It is believed ..." and "It is unknown ...". Both make clear that what is said is not a known fact, but only a possibility, and that some (not all) people believe it. Anyway ... "It is unknown ... " is a wording I could live with. --Tetris L 23:14, 31 October 2005 (EST) ::::My thought is that saying "It is believed..." implies that we endorse that view, where as "It is unknown..." does not. --Rainith 04:10, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::::"We"? --Tetris L 04:22, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::::::"We" as in the Wiki in general feels that way. (Welcome to the hive mind.) ::::::Professing belief in an opinion is the same as endorsing that opinion. Saying "It is believed..." means "I think..., but have no direct proof." Saying "It is unknown..." means exactly that, "We don't know..., but it might be." At least that's my take on it. --Rainith 05:42, 1 November 2005 (EST) I'm sorry,, but I have to agree that is is a completely unnecessary and unfounded statement. Implying that there *could* be a link between the underworld mountains and the lakes is similar to saying that Michael Jordan and the country Jordan *could* share a common link. It serves no purpose other than to spread rumor and confusion. This wiki should only document known facts - not opinions or heresay.Tuor Son Of Huor 17:01, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :Discussion was a year and a half ago...Lord of all tyria 17:05, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::Time be damned, there are differing reasons for the twin serpent title. There are the twin serpents who are actually bigass serpents, then there are the lakes that are all twisting and whatnot. Pushbiscuit/75.45.160.30 03:19, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Shrines "And we don't keep the information you listen on the Twin Serpent Lakes area because it's true for every area with a Statue of Melandru, and the information on what the bonus does is already listed here." 1) So the pages for locations in nightfall and cantha don't list shrines? Oh, wait, THEY DO! So what is your excuse for not listing defacto shrines with bonuses in the prophecies sections??? 2) If you're arguing with the format, I chose that because it IS that used on the Elona/Cantha pages. EXccuuuuuuuse me for trying to be consistent. Silly me.. 3) In short, I've been reverted for doing something matching other pages and in blatant violation of guildwiki standards for doing so, just because someone hasn't ever bothered to consider that they're doing things inconsistently? I'm duplicating this over on that page's discussion page. --OBloodyHell 21:52, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Unlike Prophecies resurrection shrines, the ones in Nightfall/EotN almost always have a Priest or other NPC who offers a Bounty, and that is actually useful and helpful on a frequent basis. It is important information and has to be made highly visible. By contrast, the various god statue shrines in Prophecies are nearly all useless, because it is a waste of money to buy morale / health regen. The only times those are sort of important is for special fights such as versus Rotscale in Majesty's Rest; picking up 10% morale before starting Defend North Kryta Province; and maybe randomly for Vanquishing. Consumables largely made this obsolete, unfortunately. :"GuildWiki standards" - Different regions are treated differently. There is no single standard which applies universally to every location. I admit that I have not read the Style and Formatting guide recently and so I could be completely wrong here, but I am fairly certain it does not say to list the god statues. :Finally, while I can understand your frustration at being mercilessly reverted, your attitude is neither helpful nor appreciated. If you would like your fellow editors to take you seriously, it helps to remember that they are human beings too, and equally easily offended. :( (T/ ) 03:46, 22 January 2009 (UTC)